To Betray a Youkai
by amorza
Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out!
1. Chapter 1

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 1

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Ring

Ring

Sango's peaceful sleep was awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. She rolled over to see who it was, hoping that they could wait until she woke up. No such luck. "Sango Corelle…yes sir…yes sir…I will be right there."

Jumping out of her warm bed, Sango scowled as her feet met the cold wood floor. She rushed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Today she was going to get a new assignment. Sango picked out her black pinstriped business pant suit and black heels. As a hired assassin she always looked her best for the client. She smiled in the mirror at her athletic figure. She tied her brown hair into a bun grabbed her briefcase and headed off to the office.

After a twenty minute drive Sango arrived to meet with her boss, Miroku Houshi. He was a serene man who lavished himself with all the beautiful things life had to offer, money cars and sex. Miroku was always dressed to impress not only for the ladies but his clients who paid him top dollar to rid them of their troubles. "Ah the lovely Sango, come in and sit down. May I offer you anything…a drink… a nice ride?" he asked with hint of lust.

"Down boy, you had your chance and you blew it. This is a business call am I correct?" Sango said. Miroku's and her relationship was short and sweet. She loved the man but he lecherous ways broke them up. Thing's had gotten so bad that Sango almost killed him and his chick of the week in a blind rage. She knew the way he was before she dated him but hoped that her love could change him, an all too common mistake young women her age always made.

"Yes, my dear Sango. However all work and no play make's Miroku horny," he added with a chuckle.

Sango narrowed her eyes and his failed attempt to be clever. "Anyway who is the client?"

"That Sango is a mystery, however, I do know who the target is," Miroku answered with a frown. He loved his work but often hated the clients. This one in particular made his hand tingle which was always a bad sign. "His name is Sesshoumaru West; he is the business mogul that has been monopolizing the real estate that the most famous landmarks reside on Japan. Apparently he has been buying the land but leaving the buildings in some of the older areas of Japan that the developers want to tear down and build luxury homes and high rises. He has made some powerful enemies but has eluded all attempts on his life. Since he is a champion of the small businesses, such as shrine keepers and ma and pa shops, the community protects his whereabouts. I need for you to infiltrate his business and make your way into his good graces. Report back to me once you achieve that goal."

Sango frowned. Her average tasks were the most ruthless characters not a business man. "Miroku let me get this straight; you want me to take down a good man who is helping the people?"

"Correct Sango, is there a problem?" Miroku asked knowing the answer.

"Well actually yes. I get rid of the bad guys. The drug lords and king pins I don't hurt honest hard working citizens," she said.

Miroku sighed, he knew that Sango was the most skilled but she always wanted to know too much information about who she was killing. "Sango I know what your preference is, but you are the only female here that is qualified to handle such a delicate situation."

"What do you mean Miroku?" she knew the he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"Do you believe in youkai?" Miroku asked with a serious tone.

Sesshoumaru looked out of the large window in his corner office while impassively allowing his claws to comb through his silver hair. Today he was interviewing a new executive assistant. He knew Kaede was old but she was efficient. She never asked him about his personal life, never tried to have sex with him and most importantly she knew he was a youkai but did not fear him. Kaede had worked there for 25 years and kept his secret from the world.

In the modern world all youkai concealed themselves, both physically and spiritually. Brute force and treaties were things of the past, his past, that in the new age of technology without honor those tactics were obsolete. After the defeat of Naraku, the death of Jaken, Rin and his mate Kagome, Sesshoumaru was a loner. He had many regrets but would make no changes. He just existed.

He looked at the resume in his hand, **_Sango Taijiya_**, sure she was qualified and by her picture was a beautiful. Her brown eyes held an uneasy gaze. He knew that look, one of solitude and mystery. She looked familiar but he could not place the memory.

A gentle knock took him out of his pondering, "Enter."

Kaede walking him and bowed, "Mr. West, Ms. Taijiya is here for her interview."

He tightened his blue Gucci logo tie, put on his grey Gucci blazer and sat composedly behind his cherry wood desk. He saw her when she came in but did not look up. He scented the air, _daylilies, but no nervousness... interesting_. "Have a seat."

Sango entered the elaborate office. Rich brown faux suede walls and gold framed engraved oval mirror anchored the large window. On the left wall were his bachelor, MBA and PHD degrees in Business and Psychology. Below them was a deep chocolate suede loveseat, with two navy blue with gold accent pillows. A large antique cherry wood bookshelf filled with all sorts of books and Japanese figurines. The only artwork on the walls were three swords, the first one looked rusty and cracked, the second one was polished and looked brand new, the third one scared her a bit, it was the largest on them all. She made a mental note not toe attack him at work.

Sango sat down in one of the three leather chairs and waited for Sesshoumaru to look up at her. The silence was killing her. The arrogant man…no not man youkai in front of her didn't spare her a glace when he started talking.

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly at her and instantly knew why she looked familiar. She was the reincarnation on the youkai exterminator. He looked at her surname and noticed it was Taijiya. He laughed internally, just his luck hiring lady Sango future self. "You have the experience and since you are the only candidate I approved of you have the job. You will start on Monday 5:30 a.m. Dismissed."

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	2. Chapter 2

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 2

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Sango gathered herself in the elevator after being abruptly dismissed by her new employer. "How dare he? It will be a great pleasure killing this pompous…" she was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Sango Corelle…yes sir I have…three months sir that's impossible…I understand." Sango glared at the phone. This couldn't get much worst today. Now Miroku said the client wanted Mr. West out of the picture in three months. She was good but not that good. Sango looked at her watch, "Great 10:30 a.m. and I am already stressed out." She decided to hit the shooting range and the gym to release her stress.

Shooting practice was great. She hit all the targets perfectly and was now lifting weights. Counting the reps Sango though about Sesshoumaru, after Miroku she had dated a few losers but it never went farther then a date. His eyes stuck in her mind. They were as odd shade of gold with a hint in brown and completely cold. She knew he wasn't human but he was attractive. Her now sweating form moved fluidly towards the sauna after. She really shouldn't be thinking of him like this. She was going to take him out in three months and forming a crush just wouldn't do. Reaching in her towel she pulled out her pocket rocket. Sango sat down in the steamy mist and closed her eyes while the small vibrator took her tension away.

(Lime Warning)

The vibrations of the small toy in her hand stimulated the bud between her wet folds. She vision Sesshoumaru strong hands caressing her body while his magical fingers replaced the rocket. She could feel her nipples harden as her breath brushed past them. Gingerly she placed one of the rose buds in her mouth and sucked wishing silently that is was the sexy business man she just met. Sango knew she was wrong fantasizing about him and that her girlish infatuation could do more harm then good but she didn't care. She needed to come and come hard. Panting as she reached the plateau of bliss, Sango's body shuddered as an orgasm ripped through her.

(Lime end)

Looking around to see if anyone witnessed her pleasing herself, seeing no one Sango jumped up and headed towards the shower. "I can't believe what a hentai I have become. Damn Miroku must be wearing off on me," she said while washing the sweaty lust from her skin. Sango did not notice the cold eyes that were watching her.

Sesshoumaru threw Kaede a large going away party. Typically this was not is forte, but his long time assistant deserved this and so much more. The entire office had the day off and attended the party that was held in the banquet room of the Taisho Hotel. The guest of honor was overwhelmed by the turn out. She knew she did a good job handling the office politics as well and taking excellent care of her boss, but she didn't realized she touched so many lives. Speaker after speaker came to the podium tell of her good deeds and the support she gave them. Tears welled up in her eyes as Sesshoumaru spoke on her dedication to his company. When he presented her with keys to a new furnished home and new car she could not contain herself, she cried. She saw her boss smirk and bow in response to her glee. She has earned his respect and that was priceless.

Sesshoumaru shocked himself when he purchase Kaede's home and when he bought her a new car. He wanted to show his gratitude for all her faithful years of service. He looked over and saw his new assistant Sango make her entrance. He knew he did not invite her to the party, so the question was who did?

She was dazzling to say the least. The short black cocktail dress hugged her curves gently. Red jewelry and high heels gave a dramatic detail that made his mouth water. What was it about this woman that intrigued him? She had a kindred warrior spirit that his Sango once possessed. _Sango_, it was many centuries since they last made love. He wondered briefly if she had finally come back to him. When she died his heart shattered. Never had any woman touched his demonic soul the way she did, not even his angel Kagome. Sango was there pure youkai exterminator that melted the ice around his heart. Their love was the epitome of enigmas. Youkai and exterminator should have been born enemies, but they were secret lovers. Each encounter he had with Inuyasha, he had a sexual rendezvous with Sango.

It started innocently enough, she was hurt and he assisted her. Some time during fighting a hoard of demons she was injured and separated from the group. She was alone when he approached her. It was her blood that sent him searching. She informed him about her quest to defeat Naraku and save her brother Kohaku who he had nearly killed for kidnapping Rin. He went to find Inuyasha when she began crying. This disturbed him. For one he hated when females cried it tugged at his heart strings. Second, she was strong and for to cry and show weakness to him, her enemy, proved that she was truly in agony.

"This Sesshoumaru can heal you."

"What?..How?" a confused Sango asked.

He leaned down while staring intensely in her eyes and licked the gash on her arm. The taste of her blood was saccharine. His heart palpitated. She gasped and breathed a relief sigh. He turned his attentions to her collarbone. Sesshoumaru's inner breast bucked against his consciousness until he could no longer restrain himself. Crimson eyes met with russet ones. He knew that she knew he wanted her. Sango parted her legs and threw her head back. Blinking slowly Sesshoumaru cursed his father and his inherited weakness to the human female. He plunged his face down onto her waiting core. The mixture of her and youkai blood excited him. She was strong thusly suitable for him to mate. Sesshoumaru usually would take his time, but his youkai was in control and he would not be gentle.

(Lemon warning)

Sango felt his warm tongue on her clit. He looked up and said he wanted her to orgasm for him. She smiled bashfully at him while he feasted on her sweetness. Sango did as she was told, not like she had any choice. He was damn good at cunnilingus. She climaxed four times before Sesshoumaru decided that he wanted to enter her. The demon lord climbed up on her and looked down with a mischievous smirk and slowly pushed his way into her tight cavern. _No barrier_, he thought. She was untouched he could smell that. It did not matter. He painstakingly increased his pace thrusting deeply into her wetness.

Sango moaned, he was large and it took some time to get adjusted to his size. Sesshoumaru lifted her legs up so that the heels on her feet rested on his shoulders and he grabbed onto her waist and pumped fast inside her. Unable to contain herself anymore the demon slayer screamed out 'YES' as she released with each of his deep strokes. She felt his urgency in his hastened movements. Sesshoumaru leaned over her bringing her legs to her shoulders. He trusted harder into her as he finally reached ecstasy and claimed her as his own.

(End Lemon)

The memory faded as Sesshoumaru watched his new assistant greet Kaede with a bow and a hug. He nodded her direction and sipped his champagne. Kaede would be missed.

When Sango was on her way home her cell phone rang. "Sango Corelle…no I was not aware of that. Yes sir I will attend." Dammit she thought. Sango was tired and wanted to go home and rest. Instead she would be attending Kaede's retirement banquet. She ran up stairs to change from her suit into a black cocktail dress. After applying some red lipstick and putting on a chucky red necklace and matching bracelet, she slipped on red heels and rushed to the party.

Sango counted her blessings when she heard the last speaker. As exhausted as she was, Sango would have fallen asleep during the tearful speeches. She strolled in calmly while scanning the room for Kaede and her new boss. Finding Kaede, Sango walked over and bowed before hugging the older woman. She said something about being able to fill her shoes, when she noticed a certain demon admiring her. Smiling coyly she sashayed her way towards him.

"Is this seat taken?"


	3. Chapter 3

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 3

By K.C. Goodman

I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed my story. As a sweet reward I have updated sooner. I don't have this already completed so for me to write a chapter in one day is hard. You guys are worth it. Enjoy and keep up the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Sesshoumaru almost choked on his champagne when Sango seductively walked in his direction. He could feel his loins tighten when she came into scent range. _Aroused?_ He took another sample of the air and smirked. _This will be most entertaining_.

He watched her smile shying under is gaze, "Is this seat taken?" her sweet voice asked. If he was any lesser youkai he would have ravaged her at the very moment she spoke. Remaining his aloof self he motioned for her to sit. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes this is really nice. Did you do all this for Kaede?" complimented Sango.

"Yes."

"You are really kind Mr. West," she added.

"Hn."

The soft music was playing in the background. Everyone was dancing except for them. Sango shifted in her seat. The silence was uncomfortable for her.

"Care to dance?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure," Sango answered pleased to get out of her seat.

Sesshoumaru lead Sango to the dance floor. He wrapped his hand around her waist and watched her face turn a lovely hue of red. His golden eyes softened briefly while they swayed to the music. He willed his youkai to be still along with his twitching member. He reminded himself that she was not _his_ Sango. **She smells sweet just like her, I wonder if she tastes just as pleasing,** his youkai countered. Sesshoumaru ignored it and continue dancing fluidly with her.

Sango was taken back never had any male aroused her in such a way. She knew this was horribly wrong but she did not care. It had been far too long since she felt the tender touch of a man_. Hmm he smells so …nice_, she thought as she leaned into his embrace. He was leading her across the dance floor like a professional dancer. Sango sighed_; too bad I have to take him out in three months._

Sesshoumaru could sense her melancholy in air. He wondered if it was something he did. Typically he would not get this close to an employee but she was somewhat familiar to him. He wanted her, he wanted to _know_ her. In just a few short hours this young human began to slowly thaw his heart. _Dammit_, he cursed his youkai. It was his greatest strength but also a weakness. When his inner demon wanted something it was hard to deny it. Right now he wanted her.

The song ended and so did their dance. Sango noticed the way Sesshoumaru allowed his hand to glide down her arms. _Fuck_, she mentally swore the way her body was reacting. Goose bump popped up were his warm fingers once were. "Mr. West as much as I am enjoying your company I must leave."

Sesshoumaru stepped back in nodded, "Until tomorrow."

Sango quickly walked away. She changed her clothes in the elevator. Now wearing a black cat suit Sango went into stealth mode. She was going make her move right now. Positioning herself on the roof and looking through the telescopic lens of her rile Sango for the first time trembled. _Oh my gosh why now? Why is this happening now? I must be insane. There is no way…no fucking way I will be able to hit my mark_. She looked again and saw Sesshoumaru looking in her direction she gasped. Then he smiled and casually walked away.

The party ended soon after Sango left. He of course would not be the last one to leave; he escorted Kaede to her car and felt a strange breeze. On the air he smelled nervousness and fear. He looked in the direction it was coming from and saw her…Sango with a rifle pointed in his direction. _So she is the one…how stimulating_. He looked at Sango and smiled. He knew she saw him and he strolled away.

The entire first week of Sango 'new' employment she avoided her boss at all cost. She couldn't believe that she could not do it. What was it about this demon that made her aroused to the point of uneasiness? When she arrived he was already in his office working on some big deal. She gave him his coffee and quickly left. She stayed busy sorting through all the filing, emails and scheduling. Instead of going in his office she buzzed him when he would have a call or a guest. When she has to go in she would bow and handed him documents without looking at him or saying a word. After work she always went straight home since she was convinced he was following her. She knew he saw her that night.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. He found Sango quite entertaining. Her evasion tactics were laughable. Apparently she did not know what she had gotten herself into. He was a Taiyoukai he could sense all her emotions and even read her mind if need be. That, of course was unnecessary since all her emotions played out on her lovely face. He was currently checking her background.

Name: Sango Taijiya Corelle

Age: 25

Martial Status: Single

Children: None

Occupation: Expert Assassin

Background: Sango Corelle is the most proficient assassin in modern Tokyo. She has never missed her mark. Last target was eliminated in 3 hours. New assignment is Sesshoumaru West, of Crescent Moon Inc. The unknown client wants to eliminate him for profits.

He frowned. Someone wanted him out of the picture and he would find out. He only had three months. He peeked out and looked at Sango. She was a sight for sore eyes. _This will be pleasurable._

"Sango come to my office."

"Yes, Mr. West," she answered. Sango did not want to go in there. She straightened her white blouse and black skirt before slipping her heels back on. She went into his office with her head high, _I refuse to back down I have a deadline._ "Mr. West is there something I can get for you?"

Yes, contact Mr. Miroku Houshi for me. I am in need of information.

Taking out her pad Sango wrote down her real boss name. Panic coursed through her veins. From what Miroku told her youkai were ruthless killers and if she was made then Sesshoumaru would no doubly kill her. This was a hazardous job and she was aware of the dangers. "Anything else Mr. West?"

"Yes, you will accompany me to dinner every night for three months," Sesshoumaru smirked. Humans are so predictable.

Clearly shocked Sango asked, "May I ask why?"

"No. Dismissed," he said returning to the data on the screen. _Check my beautiful Sango let's see if you can wiggle your way out of this._

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	4. Chapter 4

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 4

By K.C. Goodman

Note: I want to apologize for the long wait, I was out of town with my crazy in-laws and didn't get a chance to update before I left for Turkey day, Therefore, I will be making it up to you, I will be writing a new chapter everyday for a week, that will being this fic to chapter 10. How far is this fic going to go? I have no clue, just please bear with this KC and I am positive you will enjoy. I wanted to thank all those who have reviewed my story. I don't have these already completed so for me to write a chapter in one day is hard. You guys are worth it. Enjoy and keep up the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

First night…

Sango frowned, she he knew. He had to know. He was a youkai and from what Miroku told her Inu youkai were a cunning species. Their sense's much stronger then human's and they were more attentive. She knew he knew. _Then why?_ That question flowed through her mind like a chant. Why would he ask her to dinner? Why didn't he just kill her or torture her? _Why?_ Sango again frowned. Figuring this _thing_ out was going to make her hemorrhage in the brain.

Sango put on a sparkling gold sweater that hung off her shoulders and showed off her slim back. A cream knee length skirt with gold sequins flowers on the hemline and gold stilettos complemented her olive skin. She smiled at her image in the full length mirror. She was stunning. She grabbed her cream clutch and went to her car. "He could have at least picked me up."

"Indeed," a familiar voice replied startling her.

Spinning around clearly shocked, and angry she asked, "Oh when did you get here?"

"That is not your concern. Let us take our leave."

Sesshoumaru enjoyed stalking his prey. Since he discovered her agenda he made it his top priority to always give her a clean shot but she never took it. He wanted her to attempt to take his life again. It aroused him to no end that this strong human who was the reincarnate of his Sango wanted to kill him. She was a predator like him. She hunted and killed for the sheer pleasure of it. The only difference was the weapon of choice, for her a rifle, him his claws.

He watched her bath, and listened to the intimate moment of her pleasuring herself with his name on her lips. She wanted him. _Naughty little vixen_, he thought. He would give her the satisfaction of his body in bed tonight and every night until it came time for her to make her move…if she could after he fucked her. She had three months to end his life or lose a client. That would tarnish her flawless record and if she was anything like him she would not accept anything but perfection.

The youkai lord watched her dress. Her nude body made his member twitch with excitement. _Conquering her will be a great challenge_. He had no doubts he would succeed. She was just like his Sango; proud, beautiful and strong. He saw her frown, surely it wasn't because of her body, no this was different. He peered into her mind. _So she is trying to figure me out…nonsense. No human or demon would ever discern me. None but his Sango and maybe Kagome…maybe._ He listened to her thought and scowled when she referred to him as a thing. _This Sesshoumaru is no thing._

He watched her grin in the mirror before she walked out the door. He gracefully dropped in behind of her when she made a sarcastic comment about him picking her up. "Indeed."

Sesshoumaru enjoyed watching the array of emotions that flutter across her face. She questioned him and he raised his eyebrow. Giving woman his all too famous, 'No one questions this Sesshoumaru,' stares. "That is not your concern. Let us take our leave." He all but snatched her up when he grabbed her arm to escort her to his car. He smirked when she muttered 'son of a bitch' under her breath. How true that really was always made him chuckle.

They arrived to a dock adorned with white decorative lights leading up to a massive yacht. "We will remain here for the week."

Sango looked at him and flew into a frenzy. 'Oh hell no I am not! Who to you think you are you fucking de…"

A dangerous red glare flashed across his eyes when she almost called him a demon. "I do believe that I am you employer and you will obey or seek other employment."

She smiled and bowed respectfully before entered the vessel. Her skin tingled she knew that she had just dodged death. _Note to self don't piss of the demon_.

The night was romantic to say the least. Sesshoumaru made certain that the finest foods, wines, and music was arranged for his guest. He wanted to entice her and make all her wildest dream come true within a week. Looking at the satisfied expression on her face, he achieved his first goal. He escorted to her room and bid her a good night. He sampled the air, which was now thick with her arousal and smiled. She would come to him.

Sango could not believe her eyes. Lobsters, plump shrimps, topped sweet potatoes with some fruity sauce that tantalized her taste buds. Small pastry rolls sprinkled with onfection sugar and chocolate mousse was dessert. She ate until she could not eat anymore. She was even more surprised when he walked to her to room and gently told her good night. _Oh my gosh, this is NOT happening to me now_. She felt her heart flutter and her underwear get moist. She sat down on her plush bed. "Why now? After all these years of being lonely now I get horny. This really sucks." Sango looked around until she found the closet. She didn't pack any clothes, but the closet was full of satin pajama sets and cute sun dresses. "Wow he did all this for me?"

She changed into black satin night clothes and lay in the bed trying to fall asleep but every time she closed her eyes she saw him. With each blink he magically went from aloof to jovial. She knew she was fantasizing this since he never smiled but it aroused her all the same. Sango tossed and turned and clutched her thighs together trying to relieve the tension between her legs. "Dammit!!" she got up and slipped on a matching robe and decided to explore the large ship.

Sango found the kitchen and a few other bathrooms and closets. She knew there where youkai around but they moved so fast they she only saw a blur. After walking for a while the maze like hallways all appeared identical. "Shit I'm lost." She kept walked hoping that one of the demon workers would have some sympathy and help her. At the end of the hall the assassin saw a golden door. She knew that her mark was on the other side. _Good thing I always carry poison lipstick._ This could be it, but how would she get off the ship? Deciding that now was not a good time she knocked softly on the door.

He felt her presence exploring the ship. He walked towards a small window and gazed at the full moon. This was the time of month were we was his strongest. His youkai was in control that is why he was so out of character with assassin. His inner demon didn't care that she was not the original exterminator; the beast wanted his soul mate. True he mated and married Kagome, only because they were the only ones left after they destroyed the evil hanyou. She knew that his heart lied with Sango just as hers lied with Inuyasha who were both deceased. They mated but they had no offspring. When she died, willingly, he again was alone.

Shaking his head of the bad memories, he felt her presence at his door. He quickly discarded his white satin pajama pants and pressed the button for the door to open. He stared at her in the darkness. He watched her stumble in and looked around for a light switch. She walked over until she reached the bed. He smiled, the scent of her arousal and panic made his manhood grow eager. She sat down on his bed and called him name. The whisper of the silk sheets on his body alerted her to his location. She saw the green-yellow glow of his eyes in the dark. He heard her breath hasten, like prey about to meet its end. Containing himself became more difficult as she uttered his name again, this time with dread. He basked in the trepidation of the woman who mirrored his Sango. Sesshoumaru reached out using his claws and shredded the black robe and night clothes off her body.

He felt her jump and move away, but he was quicker. He pushed her up against the padded wall and growled in her ear. Sesshoumaru heard her heart skip a beat. She then pleaded softly. His hands made their way between her legs. She shuddered and he smirked. The hot moistness told him she needed him. "Relax."

The next chapter will be a LEMON, so view it at AFF or MM.

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	5. Chapter 6

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 5

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Note: I hoped you all enjoyed the lemon in chapter 5. If you didn't read it then go to AFF or MM to read it. Enjoy the new chapter and please remember to review.

Sesshoumaru overheard the entire conversation and sighed. He had taken her as his mate, given her pleasures unknown to humans and still she was going to act on her orders. He had no choice; he must continue his game until she submits or he is forced to slaughter her. Murdering a mate was uncommon especially with canine species youkai, but it was done it the inner beast felt betrayed. Seeing that Sango was still under orders to take his life he decided that he needed to find out how this client was and kill them first. The question was how can he leave the boat and not be missed.

Sango sat on the side on her bed in tears. Miroku was being unfair and he knew it. She always had plenty of time to kill a target, but this particular client was desperate and she wanted to know why. _I am going to find this client and kill him. That's the only way I can be with Sesshoumaru._ Now determined, Sango got up and went searching for Sesshoumaru. She needed to tell him that the date was over she had a family emergency. Before she could ready herself, Sesshoumaru entered her room.

"My Sango, something has come up,"

Breathing a sigh of relief Sango asked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, there is something I must attend to. I will return before night fall." Sesshoumaru turned to leave. It occurred to Sango that he intended for her to wait for him there.

"Wait, I have to go too, my brother is ill."

Sesshoumaru knew she was lying but allowed it. He did not need to argue with her right now. "Very well you will be taken to the dock."

With that he left in a flash. His intelligence team was already working on locating this 'client' of Sango's. His first stop was going to be Miroku her boss, he was the only person that certainly had some contact with this person. Taking to the sky Sesshoumaru turned into his energy ball and in a flash was at the location of Miroku's home. _So he is a monk_. He saw the wards around his door that were typically used to keep demons out however, he was too powerful to be stopped by a weak monk spiritual powers. He kicked the door open and saw the man engaged in fucking a human wench. Not giving Miroku time to react he pinning him to the wall. The female screamed making his sensitive hears ache, "Woman if you value your life you will cease that noise and not move."

"Do what he says baby please," Miroku pleaded with the little breath he had left.

"Monk, tell me who this client of yours is?"

Hoping to save his life Miroku lied the demon lord, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to gradually change from gold to red revealing to Miroku that he was no mere man. "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

Upon hearing the name Sesshoumaru, Miroku felt ill. He had sent Sango to kill the youkai and now it seems the fates had his death in mind. "I only know his account number. I don't know who he is."

Sesshoumaru dropped the nude monk to the ground, "Clothe yourself and come with me."

Miroku complied and leaves the girl shocked sitting on his bed. "I will be back baby, my friend here is just pissed because I owe him money,'" he quickly fibbed and ran behind Sesshoumaru who was already out the door.

"So I take it you found out about Sango."

…

"Just so you know she is extremely skilled and she will find out you have kidnapped me. She will want revenge."

…

"Look just tell me what you want. I don't know who this guy is or why he wants you dead. I just do a job. I hire the assassin and get paid. This is my job no hard feelings right?" Miroku backpedaled.

…

Sesshoumaru's silence petrified Miroku shitless. _Oh great Kami if you get me out of this I promise I will stop my womanizing and finish monk school._

"Your god can not save you monk," impassively replied.

A traumatized Miroku looked at the stoic demon and knew he was going to die. "Here is his account number. Like I said I don't know anything about the man."

"Tell me what you know about Sango."

Sango went to her office and called her brother Kohaku. He was a computer geek and could find or hack into anyone's system. "Brother I need your expertise."

"Okay tell me the person's name."

"I don't know I just have the account number," Sango sighed she hated getting her brother involved with her business but he liked the excitement of it all. If something happened to him because of her carelessness she would never forgive herself. Kohaku was all she had left since her parents died in a car jacking.

"That will do."

"Great call me when you find something."

Now content Sango went to call her friends Kagome, Kikyo, and Kagura all spies in the trade. She needed some extra information on this client and if he was rich or popular they would know who he was.

Kohaku looked at that the man who now had a gun pointed to his head. "I have done as you asked."

"Good boy, now I am finished with you," the man shot Kohaku in the head and called his master. "It is done." Hanging up the red eyed man smoked a cigarette to relieve the massive headache he had been suffering since he first saw the boy. Something about his was familiar but he couldn't place it. His phone rang. "Naraku speaking… I'm on it."

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	6. Chapter 7

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 7

By K.C. Goodman

Note: I am sorry I didn't update my grandfather passed away and I was out of town. Just to let you all know I will be ending this fic at chapter 10, unless I can get past the ending I have in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Note: To clear some questions up about this fic. First, this is in an alternate time which means that all the humans and Naraku are reincarnations of the character we all know and love. Notice I said HUMANS. Kouga, Shippo, and any other demons are still alive. Just to let you guys know there are only 3 chapters left unless I can get past the ending I have in mind. So enjoy R&R.

Sango met with her three friends at the local creamery. Kagome, and Kikyo, twins, were the first to arrive. Since they didn't like Kagura, Sango made sure to talk with them first hoping that they would have some information as to who this person was.

"Hey girl," the twins said and greeted Sango with a hug.

"We have good news for you. We think we know who the guy is but your not going to be happy," Kagome said.

Sango smiled. She knew that Kikyo and Kagome were the best spies her their filed. Of course they never killed anyone unless. Sango is just finding out that they are priestess and can purify demons. That would explain the peaceful aura she felt from them. "Damn you guys work fast. So tell me."

"First let me tell you how we found out. I am dating this guy, Naraku, who is gorgeous, and he got this phone call from his 'master'. Apparently he is a hit man who is filthy rich. So after screwing his brains out I listened to the recorded conversation. I didn't get his name, but I do know where he lives," Kikyo stated.

"He lives at 67890 Whiteneko Drive, in Tokyo. Very upscale area, I went past to scope out the place and there were youkai guards everywhere. So I called Kouga and asked him to find out more. It seems that Kouga knows the guy, but I haven't heard from Kouga since. I know he had a business trip to Washington, D.C. but he hasn't called me yet," Kagome added with a worried look. She and Kouga had been a couple for four years now and were planning on getting married. It wasn't like him to not call her once he landed.

"Thanks guys, well I got Kohaku on the case to. He is finding out information about the man's account," Sango said. She did not miss the worried look on Kagome's face.

"So tell me why are we doing all this? Have you broken the code of ethics?" Kikyo asked. As much as she respected Sango, she was too much like her twin. Too emotional. It was only a matter of time before Sango fell in love with her work. Just like Kagome and Kouga, She was ordered to bring him and in empire down but reported she found nothing and started dating him soon after her mission was over. Of course now they both are the targets of spies because of her bothersome impudence.

"Yes. I love this man…er…youkai," Sango admitted.

"I knew it! See Kikyo you don't know everything," Kagome exclaimed then stuck her tongue out to her sister.

"Whatever, just be careful youkai are capable of love. I personally believe they should all be destroyed," Kikyo dryly added.

"What?! How could you say that when Kouga is a wolf demon?" Kagome snarled.

"Well...easy don't like him."

"Sister," Kagome warned. She didn't like anyone disrespecting her mate.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagura asked. She overheard the arguing between tweeddle dee and tweedle dum, anf frowned. Kagura never like the twins, rather she never liked Kikyo. She could stand Kagome since she was the happy-go-lucky twin. Kikyo was evil to her core and she knew it. The wind demoness glared at the pair when they left.

Kikyo and Kagome forgot their little spat and gave Kagura the what-the-fuck-are-you doing-her-bitch look. "If you would excuse us Sango we must be leaving. The wind has brought in a bad stench."

"Sango I have some bad news. It's about Kohaku."

Sango froze. She had a sinking feeling since this morning that something was amiss with her brother. She called him early this morning and he didn't answer. Kohaku was a hermit he never left the house unless she accompanied him.

"Please tell me"

"He's dead. A single gun shot to the head. We found him this morning."

Sango screamed out. The crowed ice cream parlor came to a halt. She then fainted into Kagura arms.

Sesshoumaru took Miroku to the airport and told him to leave town and not to come back until he sent for him. Although he did not like the man, he knew Sango held some kid of affection for the fool and decided against killing him. He went back to Miroku's apartment only to find a strange little woman with a mirror standing there waiting for him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I am here to warn you. You must protect your mate. My sister has her and she is working for my mate. If you do not surrender your mate will die," Kanna stated and disappeared before Sesshoumaru could attack.

Sesshoumaru felt his phone vibrating, "Yes. Here brother is dead. Who killed him?"

When Sesshoumaru heard the name of the man in custody his heart stopped. There was no way Naraku could have survived. "Wait there for me."

The demon lord was enraged. _How dare someone touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru._ He arrived at the crime scene in seconds. He saw famil pictures on the young man with his mate. Kohaku was a young teen, no more then 13. He sampled the air and noticed he was not alone. "Show yourself."

Kikyo and Kagome came out with a frightened look on their face.

"Sesshoumaru I presume," Kikyo asked.

"I am."

"Oh great, I am Kagome, Sango;s best friend this my twin Kikyo. We met with Sango today and on our way home we decided to check on her brother but…well he is gone, Kagome said. Now she was even more worried about Kouga.

Sesshoumaru sensed the melancholy of the miko Kagome but opted to pry later. His first priority was finding his mate. "Why were you meeting with her?"

"She needed information about a client" Kikyo sardonically added.

Narrowing his eyes at Kikyo, who looked like the clay miko that sealed his hanyou brother to a tree centuries ago. He then looked at Kagome and noticed that she too was a perfect copy of his Kagome. "Miko's tell this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. She instantly became aroused. A flash of a past life came before her eyes. _Oh my goodness I had sex with him in the past_. "We cant we promised not to."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Someone by the name of Kagura has captured my mate and you will you tell me everything you know. Do not attempt to deceive this Sesshoumaru, I will be able to tell if you do."

Both sister's looked alarmed. They thought Kagura was a double agent, but now their suspicions were true. "I will show you where Kagura lives, Kikyo try to find Sango and report back to me."

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome and flew off on his cloud. Kagome was embarrassed she couldn't hide how he was making her feel. The warmth of his body, his hard muscles against her breast. His aloofness confused but excited her all the same. She felt a need for him…a hunger. "Um…Sesshoumaru…we are here."

As soon as Kagome and Sesshoumaru left Kikyo called the 'master'. "They are on their way."

"Good job Kikyo now come I will need your purification powers to control the dumb youkai.," he man said.

"Yes master," Kikyo answered with a smug grin.

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	7. Chapter 8

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 8

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Naraku looked at the sleeping from of Sango and chuckled. It had been easy to get her friend Kagura to betray her. His master told him exactly how to act. Kagura, a wind demoness, was the offspring of his predecessor an evil hanyou. The fear in her eyes told him everything. She thought Naraku had somehow survived all these years and came back for her. He told her if she assisted him in kidnapping Sango she could forever be free of him. Of course, she did. Now he was standing over the newly mated human hoping that Sesshoumaru would make his appearance. He did not believe this demon was all that powerful. He wanted to fight with him just to see.

Sango laid there thinking of a way to get out. She knew that her life depended on it. _Damn I'm chained_, she thought as she tested moving her aching limps. She would have never thought that Kagura, her friend and colleague, would have deceived her in this manner.

"I see your awake," a mans voice said.

She felt his clammy hands stroke her face. She fought the urge to vomit and gave him a sly smile. "Who are you? Are you the client who hired me?"

Naraku grinned wolfishly, "No my lady but I am the one who will torture you. But first allow me to introduce myself, I am Naraku."

The name struck an unknown fear in her soul. She began to have flashbacks of her in a strange pink and black cat suit with a large boomerang in her hand. "Do I know you?"

"Yes it seems that in our past live we fought and you won. Now it is my turn to get some retribution for my ancestor," Naraku said. He began to crank her up until she was elevated. He took out a black whip and watch as her eyes grew in fear. "Let us began," he said before he flogged her.

Kikyo made her way back to her master's manor. "My lord, I have delivered wolf to the torture chamber. Are there any other commands for your loyal servant?"

"Yes Kikyo take him to Naraku and let him have his way with him," the man said.

"As you wish," Kikyo said with a bow and turned to do her master's bidding.

Kouga felt the woman who captured him pulling him into another room. The angry youkai growled in warning but her miko powers rendered him immobile. _Dammit if Inuyasha was still alive he would be laughing his dog face off right now. How in the world did she capture me? Why does she look so much like that clay bitch Kikyo?_ Kouga had plenty of questions but at the moment he could barely breathe so talking was out of the question.

The smell of horror and blood made his stomach turn. When he opened his eyes he saw…Sango bloody and very naked. She was bruised from head to toe. He looked up and saw he was chained to the ceiling just as she was .He heard a whip crack and tried to dodge but it hit his back. He growled.

"So wolf do you remember this face? Naraku mocked.

Kouga's eyes widen in shock when he saw Naraku. "No fucking way you're suppose to be dead!"

"Kukuku Kouga but _he_ is. I am the reincarnation of Naraku who has come to get vengeance again you," he said hitting Kouga with the whip again.

The abuse lasted for over three hours. Kikyo came in to assist in the torture. She hated youkai and loved using her purification powers on Kouga. She taunted him telling his that her sister would never want a low classed dirty youkai like him. It hurt to hear her say that, especially because he looked exactly like his Kagome. He winced at the whip laced with her miko energy seared it his skin.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome made it to Kagura and found the demoness packing in a rush.

"Going somewhere?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hip.

Kagura gasped, "Kagome what are you doing here?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and asked, "Surprised to see me? Tell me where is Sango?"

"You should ask your sister," Kagura spat out.

Sesshoumaru had heard enough, he grabbed Kagura by the throat. "Do not deceive me Kagura. You know this Sesshoumaru well." He allowed his youkai crest to show.

Kagura let out a straggled cry when she saw the crescent moon on his forehead. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what have I done to…no no this can't be. You're the one who mated a woman?" Her fear was replaced by anger. "Sesshoumaru how could you? Did you not learn your lesson from mating the miko Kagome." Kagura then looked at the young miko and laughed. "Well it seems that the kami's do have a sense of humor. I will tell you everything just let me down."

Sesshoumaru eased up his hold and gently placed Kagura down. "Tell me all you know wind wench."

"Ok but this is a long story," Kagura said.

She told them of the plan that the 'master's' had formed. But she did not know who the master was, all she knew is that Naraku was alive and that she was suppose to give him Sango. That's it. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and decided that it was time for Kagura to redeem herself. She took them to Sango.

"This is as far as I go," Kagura said and flew away on her feather.

Sango and Kouga where now both bloody bruised and alone. "So tell me why do they want me so badly?" Sango questioned.

"Because you mated Sesshoumaru," Kouga impassively answered.

"Mated?" Now Sango was bewildered. She just had sex with the guy but mated sound like something an animal did.

"Yeah, to them you are a whore of a demon," Kouga added.

"Oh. I was hired to kill him you know," Sango said.

Kouga painfully laughed out, "You a human kill Lord Sesshoumaru, please. You never stood a chance. He is the strongest youkai in the world today. He knew you were after him."

"You think?" she said sarcastically. "So you know him?

"Very well he is over 800 years old. Us youkai stop counting after 500 but he is only a few centuries older then me," Kouga replied.

"I don't understand. He can't be that old I feel like I know him!" Sango exclaimed.

"You do…well at least your soul does. You look just like the exterminator Sango. She was once allies with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and me while fighting the evil hanyou Naraku. Of course we defeated him but somehow things are going bad again," Kouga trailed off into in thoughts. The only person missing from this equation was Miroku. He thought maybe he was behind all of this since Sesshoumaru did take Sango away from him back then.

"I'm going to kill Miroku. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess. Mated to a stupid youkai and stuck in a dumb dungeon all fucked up. SHIT!" Sango broke down in tears.

Kouga raised his eyebrow at her outburst, "Wait did you say Miroku?"

"Yeah he is my boss," she gravely said.

"Well that kills that. Back in the Feudal era Miroku was you love interest but thing didn't work out because of his womanizing. He was a monk back then so I guess he may have some spiritual powers now."

"Yeah he does he went to school to be a monk but somehow he ended up my boss. He basically runs a spy agency," she replied.

"Damn this is getting thick. I should have known I found my Kagome again," Kouga moped.

"Kagome? You know Kagome? She is my best friend and unfortunately Kikyo's twin."

"Yeah she is my mate-to-be. In the Feudal era Kikyo was a clay priestess brought to life by a witch who wanted Inuyasha dead. Kagome was from the future but not this time. She ended up mating with Sesshoumaru, that mutt face bastard, but she died about a century later," he explained.

"Wow this is a crazy story. So you mean to tell me that you know all these people but you only look to be about 20," Sango replied.

"Yep, the only youkai missing is Kilala and Shippo," he thought outloud.

They stopped talking when they heard someone clapping. "You're a smart wolf."

Kouga narrowed his eyes, "YOU!"

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	8. Chapter 9

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 9

By K.C. Goodman

Note: As you all know I am a lover not a fighter. I am sorry if the fighting scene sucks. Ok enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and bolted in the direction of Sango. He burst into the room and saw Kouga and Sango tied up. He then saw a familiar face…Shippo.

"Explain yourself kitsune"

"Ah Lord Sesshoumaru and…Kagome what a wonderful surprise now only if BakaYasha was here," Shippo evilly said.

Kagome dropped to the ground as memories of her past life hit her like a tsunami. Killing Naraku, trying to find Shippo during the aftermath...Inuyasha, Miroku and her sister Sango's death and mating Sesshoumaru all came back. Her head felt like it was going to explode. "Shippo why?" she asked.

"It's simple. I wanted you to be my mate. But no you had to love Inuyasha. He never loved you Kagome not like me. I tried to put my scent on you. Why else would I sleep in your sleeping bag? Until Inuyasha caught me and beat me to an inch of my life so I plotted and waited for the day that we had to fight Naraku. I helped Naraku kill Inuyasha and Miroku. I hated them both. I distracted Inuyasha and he got wounded. Next was Miroku, I tripped him and he was impaled. I thought Inuyasha was dead but he wasn't. He was able to do the Adamant Barrage along with Kagome's purification arrow and destroyed Naraku so I hid. I thought Inuyasha was going to kill me for getting in his way. But when I looked back he slumped over and died in Kagome's arms."

"Kitsune my Kagome loved you. We searched for you for decades. That does not explain your hiding from her all those years."

"Oh but it does, you see I waited to see what would happen after Kagome made her wish, of course, the well closed forever. I was going to make my move but Sango was dying and her last wish was for them to be happy. I knew then that Sesshoumaru was going to take Kagome away from me."

Sesshoumaru had heard enough, he attacked Shippo but Naraku took the blow. Sesshoumaru ripped him to shreds. Blood, guts and skin exploded like a balloon popping when Sesshoumaru's claws slashed through his human body. He used his energy whip to free Kouga. "Protect your mate."

Kouga jumped into action and stood poised to fight. Kikyo came over and attempted to purify Kouga but Kagome put up a barrier. "Kikyo you bitch," Kagome spat out and sent a wave of her energy in the direction of her twin. Kikyo fell to the ground, before she had a chance to get up Kouga severed her head from her body.

"Its over mate," Kouga said hugging Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was still attacking Shippo who was barely dodging the onslaught. Shippo ran towards Sango and in a cloud of smoke he made himself look like her. Over the years his illusions had grown so powerful that he could imitate scent and mating marks. Sesshoumaru looked at both of the Sango's and backed down. He couldn't distinguish the difference.

Kanna, Shippo's mate, made her entrance. "Can you tell the difference my lord?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bleed red. He had grown tired of the games. He wanted his mate and he wanted her NOW! "Kanna retrieve your mate."

"That I cannot do."

In a flash Sesshoumaru spayed his poison claws and Kanna began to slowly liquefy. "Die."

Sesshoumaru thought that would make Shippo come out of his illusion but he was wrong. He stayed in character and watched his mate die. Kanna tried to call out to her Shippo but her voice box was destroyed first. All that was heard was a gurgle.

Kouga went to release the two Sango's, when suddenly he was attacked by one of then, "Die demon." He was stabbed right in the heart. Kouga turned and looked at Kagome.

"KOUGA NO!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Sorry my Ka-go-me," he whispered before turning into dust.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clone of his mate and attacked. His claws connected with her soft belly and Sango cried out.

Shippo feel to the ground laughing, "Now die Lord of the West." He ran to attack but Kagome purified him.

"No Kagome. I was supposed to win…" Shippo disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sesshoumaru looked around at all the carnage. It happened exactly the same as it did in the feudal era. Everyone was dead. He did not have the Tensaiga. The worst thing was his mate…Sango. This was the second time he was to lose his mate this time it was by his own hands.

"Shush Sesshoumaru…its ok. It is not met for us to be" Sango started coughing up blood. Sesshoumaru could smell death beginning to set in. "Please be happy with Kagome. Truly happy not like you pretended to be the last time. She is…your…mate." Those were her last words. Sango stared off and saw her brother Kohaku with his arms open ready to receive her into the after life.

Sesshoumaru roared out in anguish. All he wanted was her never Kagome. He had search the world over for Sango's reincarnation and when she came knocking on his door he took her as his. Now he lost her again He cradle her lifeless body and carried her to his home. Kagome followed him.

"Do you know her brother?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes he is dead," Kagome sadly answered.

A/N: Ok first I want to apologize if there are any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta for this fic. If there are any interested email me at Secondly, I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


	9. Chapter 10

To Betray a Youkai

Chapter 9

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: I don't own sht

Summary: Sango is an assassin. Her newest target is Sesshoumaru West a business tycoon. She easily infiltrates the targets cooperation to become his right hand woman. After spending years by his side and in his bed what will happen when it is time to take him out?

A/N: This is the end. I wanted to thank all the readers and reviewers. If there are any mistakes or grammatical errors please forgive me, my beta didn't read this one but I wanted to put I tout since I promised to put the last chapter out on new years.

Five years after the death of Sango, Sesshoumaru life had taken a drastic turn for the worst. Due to neglect he lost all of his business ventures and majority of his wealth. His lordship was almost overrun by a zealous tiger youkai who wanted nothing more then the return of the warring states era. The war between him and the youkai lasted for three long years. Three fourths of the human population was wiped out as an effect of the war. The earth lay in ruins. All the major cities were destroyed. The humans called it the apocalypse, but it was youkai power that over took the pathetic world.

Sesshoumaru was not only the lord of the West in Japan, but he was now the lord of the West of Earth. After the war he and a black bear youkai named Taven divided the Earth in half giving him the west and the Taven the East to rule. Taven a lover of technology made East Earth a technological realm, flying cars, computer servants, everything digital, it reminded him of post war Tokyo loud and bright. Sesshoumaru loathed the lights and noise of Taven lands, but respected the youkai's tenacity. Sesshoumaru's West Earth was the polar opposite, everything from Japan to mid Africa remind him of the Feudal Era. The forest seemed never ending. The pure air and sparkling clear waters in his lands spawned a rebirth in wildlife. No longer were there extinct animals, but humans were now far less in number. That he loved. The stench of rotting human flesh mixed with defecation made him literally sick. Now in the west youkai and nature was on the rise. The few humans that remained moved to the East where they could live in luxury. There were only a minor 100,000 people on his lands. The rest belonged to Taven. _Good riddance._

Sesshoumaru walked through is palace which was the entire country of Japan and smiled. The jovial laughter of his mate made his heart leap for joy. Kagome was the love of his life. After all the heartache and loneness he decided that they both needed a refuge and what better solace but to have someone who understands you. Both Sango's were dear to him but Kagome, unlike the past Kagome filled his demonic soul with so much love he could burst. Her smile, her temper and the sex all was more then he could ask for. She was submissive yet dominates, energetic yet soothing her entire person was an arousing enigma and yet they had no offspring. It wasn't the lack of trying. The war had taken it toll on them both. Kagome had to go in hiding while Sesshoumaru defended their lands. She was still human but her lifespan matched his which made that nerve wracking during the war. He could die at any moment.

Now back home and rebuilding his empire Sesshoumaru sighed. There would be more youkai wanting to fight in the future he knew that. If he didn't produce an heir then the Silver Inu line ended with him. To add to his suffering was the nightmares Kagome have nightly about Kouga. Her love for him did not die with he did nor did it fie when he mated her. He believed this was the reason they had yet to produce an heir. His miko mate had suffered through five miscarriages and three stillborns. It was a wonder to him how she could still smile bright enough to light up the Western Earth.

Kagome saw the concern gaze in his golden eyes and asked,"Sesshoumaru what's on your mind?"

"An heir," he quietly responded.

"Oh…I'm sorry it's just to hard for me to …well be in the mood with so much going on. Our lands are still healing from the war and it is taking more of my energy to heal it then I thought," Kagome said.

Silently singing in defeat he walked over and held his mate close and said, "I know. There is still time to procreate."

"Yes but you need an heir or the Western Earth will go to war again I know…I know."

Kagome knew all to well how important a son was to her mate. When Sango died they both couldn't handle the sudden lost of everyone they loved in such a short time. Then the initial mating was a blunder. Lost and alone they took solace in physical pleasure. Sesshoumaru lost control of his youkai and mated Kagome. She then purified most of his inner demon for the pain she suffered with the mating mark he placed on her inner thigh. Four dreadful weeks later she found out she was pregnant only to lose the baby two days later. Life with the demon lord was stressful to say the least, with the multiple pregnancies and civil wars her body couldn't take anymore misery. Depressed, Kagome began during her only duty as Lady of the Western Earth and that was healing the lands. It took all her concentration to rid the Earth of the pollutants that slowly killed the blue planet. She and Taven's mate Jade worked day and night to restore Earth to the pre-human era but because of the industrial period it would take decades. Western Earth was cleaner, because most of the filth the human's brought stayed on the East. Alas, they all belong to the circle of life and Jade needed Kagome's help to keep the Earth healthy.

Cleansing the Earth meant purifying it and while she was purifying the Earth, her body would not accept her mate's life giving seed. She was very much aware that each coupling Sesshoumaru milked himself deep within her hoping for her to become pregnant but before the seed could fertilize she would go and cleanse the lands, while riding herself of his sperm. Deep within she knew it was wrong but she didn't want his child. She wanted Kouga and his pups, not Sesshoumaru's.

"Kagome this Sesshoumaru does not like to repeat himself," he replied coldly to her. Once again she had locked him out of her mind and ignored him while he was speaking to her. Now certain her had her attention he began again. "I must go East for a meeting with Lord Taven, I will return in two days. Also there will be no cleansing of the Earth today you are fertile."

"I know, but like I said.."

"Kagome, I know what you said but my mate this is a need. We need an heir. As my mate and the Lady of my lands this is your duty after which this Sesshoumaru vows to never ask you to bare another child."

Kagome sat stunned in silence.

"My love, as much as you try to hide it I know you do not love me as you loved Kouga. I know our mating wasn't romantic. I know that the war's and the babies will not allow your heart to heal. Kagome, my miko, give me this one thing. If you would like I will release you from being my mate."

"You can do that!" Kagome said with much enthusiasm.

Sadness tore through Sesshoumaru but his aristocratic face did not falter. "I can"

"Would you?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

Kagome stood up and turned facing Sesshoumaru and said impassively, "Let's go get this over with."

Now shocked and hurt Sesshoumaru ripped off her kimono and replied, "Then let us begin here."

He howled out in sorrow for what he was about to do. He never took her violently before but her insolence took him over the edge. She stood there naked in front of servants, soldiers and the youkai court with tears in her eyes. He bent her over on all fours and impaled her ill prepared cavern. There was no tenderness just fucking. She cried out harshly in pain as he took her. Blood mixed with wetness dripped down her thighs. She wiggled to become comfortable but he site down on her neck to keep her still, it a few minutes she would be pregnant and he would leave her to head towards the East. When he return he planned on releasing her from their mating. Apparently she wasn't as happy as he was. Murderous thought passed through his mind_. How dare she…She was suppose to love me._ His youkai demanding more blood bite deep down into her shoulder. Kagome cried that he was hurting her, but her didn't care. His mind was raging from the unrequited love that Kagome gave him. He knew he messed up. Finally he reached his peak, but instead of impregnating her he turned her to face him and poured his seed all over her face.

"YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY HEIR!!" he roared.

Kagome now cover with blood and the warm essence of her mate shrank down in fear. She had finally angered him to the point were she could taste her death. "Sesshoumaru love, please don't…" her words were cut off by his claws grasping her throat. The entire youkai court witnessed her insubordination and quietly prayed for her death. Poison seeped through his claws and into her neck.

"Goodbye Kagome," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and ended the life of his mate.

With a gurgle Kagome vanished into a pure white dust and blew in the wind. Sesshoumaru had betrayed to many time's this time he ended it on his terms. "Let it be known through the West never betray a youkai."

The End

A/N: Ok first I want to thank my wonderful beta Laura for reading the crazy ranting I call fanficition. I hope you enjoy this story it has been on my mind for a while and unlike my other stories I have chose to stick with the normal characters. Last as much as I want hold my story hostage like other authors are doing I won't I just hope that you all will enjoy and write a review.


End file.
